The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying brick designs to a wall surface and especially to a wall surfaced with stucco, cement, plaster, mortar, or the like.
In the past, it has been common to provide wall surfaces which imitate a variety of material and it is especially common to imitate a brick wall surface. This has become even more common as the price of building a wall with a brick facade has become more expensive. To avoid the high cost of masonry bricks, various types of brick veneers have been provided which can be attached to an existing wall with adhesives, or the like, to imitate the brick surface with a variety of materials including a kiln hardened brick surface which has only a fraction of the thickness of the brick. There have been a variety of tools for producing a wall with a bricklike surface, including the Keast U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,232 for an apparatus for applying designs to wall structures; and the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,087 for a cement marker which has a handle and a single blade for marking cement. The Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,150 teaches a stucco joiner; while the Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,703 is for a brick joiner for producing uniform cement joints between layers in a brick wall.
The present invention deals with a simplified tool for producing an imitation brick wall in a wall coated with plaster, cement, stucco, or other material, which advantageously allows for the addition or removal of blades for producing both the horizontal and vertical lines in the wall to simulate the joints between bricks. Thus, a tool with four blades can produce four horizontal joints and the two middle blades can be removed so that the two end blades can be used to produce the vertical joints, and thereby rapidly produce a simulated brick wall with only a single tool.